


Are You Crazy, Or Brave?

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna falls in love.Written for my imagines blog: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	Are You Crazy, Or Brave?

\- You are new at WWE  
\- Brand new actually  
\- You know you need help  
\- Most of the others look at you nervously  
\- They have no advisors either  
\- They need them as much as you do  
\- In the end you make a move towards the advisors table  
\- You start lifting the weights  
\- Working out  
\- You hope someone chooses you  
\- You need advice badly  
\- Even if you act like you don’t care  
\- You care  
\- You care a lot  
\- Someone approaches  
\- It’s Shayna  
\- Shayna Baszler  
\- The dangerous one  
\- The current NXT champion  
\- She’s smirking at you  
\- She looks almost smug  
\- It’s hard not to blush  
\- You blush  
\- You blush hard  
\- She’s always flustered you  
\- Now it’s worse  
\- She’s so smug  
\- So brave  
\- So amused by your blush  
\- “You lookin’ for a little help?”  
\- “Maybe...”  
\- You hedge your bets  
\- “What if...”  
\- She’s quiet  
\- Then she speaks slightly less cockily  
\- Almost nervously  
\- “What if I helped?”  
\- She’s sweet when she’s a little timid  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- You smile  
\- “Yeah, sure...”  
\- You take a minute to put the weights down  
\- She smirks when you shake hands  
\- “Deal...”  
\- “Deal...”  
\- The two of you move away  
\- She asks you to train tomorrow  
\- You agree  
\- The two of you meet early  
\- She’s amused  
\- She likes when you come in early  
\- She works you hard  
\- You bump  
\- You show her what you got  
\- She’s amused even when you prove stronger than she expected  
\- The two of you train  
\- You train hard  
\- Weeks pass  
\- She’s warmer  
\- She’s happy with you  
\- The two of you act as if nothing happened  
\- You can’t help smiling when nobody else is around  
\- Your first match goes well  
\- You get out of Performance Centre quickly  
\- You work with NXT  
\- She’s never your partner  
\- She’s never in the same match  
\- She watches you work on the matches  
\- She’s only jealous around Kairi  
\- She watches you talking to Lacey too  
\- She seems jealous when you laugh  
\- Lacey shoots her a glance then waves her over  
\- Shayna smiles  
\- “I think you two need to talk...”  
\- “Lacey...”  
\- You protest weakly  
\- “So...”  
\- Shayna smiles  
\- She’s nervous  
\- So are you  
\- “So...”  
\- You pause  
\- You can’t help being shy  
\- “What was Lacey trying to say?”  
\- “She...”  
\- You blush  
\- “Never mind it’s... stupid.”  
\- You fall silent  
\- You almost run away actually  
\- She watches you after the match  
\- You do interviews  
\- You are loud  
\- Brash even  
\- Ballsy  
\- She’s smirking when you move past her  
\- You still leave without her  
\- The next day  
\- You tape the show  
\- She watches you  
\- You almost cry when you see her  
\- The match ends  
\- You can’t help feeling sore  
\- You work harder the next time  
\- You work together on a match  
\- She watches you working  
\- You watch her too  
\- She’s shining  
\- She’s hot  
\- She’s beautiful when she works hard  
\- She’s cocky though  
\- Cocky enough to put you off  
\- You work the match  
\- She smiles as you work  
\- The final move is a botch  
\- You land wrong  
\- Something snaps  
\- You push through  
\- Get to the back  
\- She doesn’t see you collapse  
\- She doesn’t see you at all  
\- She finds you later  
\- After Lacey calls her  
\- Tells her what happened  
\- “I... broke you?”  
\- “No...”  
\- “I... broke you...”  
\- “Shay...”  
\- “I broke you... I’m an...”  
\- “Shayna motherfuckin’ Baszler.... Stop...”  
\- “I can’t... I can’t believe I...”  
\- “Shayna...”  
\- “I broke the woman I love...”  
\- “WHAT?”  
\- “I... love you.”  
\- You stare  
\- You stare for a long moment  
\- You can’t help but smile  
\- “Shayna...”  
\- She’s blushing  
\- You laugh softly  
\- “Shayna Baszler... you kept that quiet...”  
\- “I’m an... I’m an idiot...”  
\- “No... No you’re not...”  
\- You smile  
\- “I love you too, Queen of Spades...”  
\- “What?”  
\- She almost chokes the word out  
\- “Shayna... I love you... I have since... I have since before I even met you...”  
\- “Is that why you...”  
\- “Why I ran? Yeah...”  
\- “You idiot...”  
\- “You panicked...”  
\- “I... No...”  
\- “You did...”  
\- You pause  
\- You laugh softly  
\- “It was very cute...”  
\- “I don’t like cute...”  
\- “Then shut up and kiss me...”  
\- She kisses you  
\- She kisses you surprisingly gently  
\- The kiss deepens soon enough  
\- You all but groan into her lips when you pull her closer  
\- “This fucking arm...”  
\- She smirks  
\- She pulls back  
\- “Rest that arm... stay home...”  
\- “And do what?”  
\- “Heal...”  
\- “I’ll go mad...”  
\- She laughs softly  
\- “No... because I’ll stay with you most nights okay...”  
\- “What about...?”  
\- “I’ll call you...”  
\- You smile  
\- You half-shrug  
\- “Okay...”  
\- She smirks  
\- She kisses you softly  
\- “I’ll get you front row if I can... sometimes...”  
\- “Promise?”  
\- “Hell yeah.”  
\- You smile  
\- You kiss her softly  
\- “In the meantime... take me home?”  
\- The others find out later  
\- Lacey smirks  
\- “Are you crazy... or brave...?”  
\- “Both.”  
\- Shayna answers for you  
\- “She’s both.”


End file.
